Increasingly, users are browsing for items, such as couches, chairs, and tables, on Internet websites. Some Internet websites display pictures of the items with descriptions specifying the items' attributes, such as size and color. While Internet websites can be useful for perusing different items, users are forced to make selections without inspecting the items in person. Some users may avoid purchasing items without inspecting the items in person. Thus, the Internet websites may lose traffic as those users opt for brick-and-mortar stores to make their in-person inspection and item selections.